(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stairways and, more particularly, to a stairway system that provides a series of balusters, which include features which align with both the tread and the handrail.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In stairway systems, the aesthetic aspects of the alignment of features on the baluster with the treads and the handrail were traditionally done through custom carpentry. In such cases, each baluster was custom hand crafted to create the alignment of the bottom features of each baluster with the tread surface while the top feature of each baluster aligned with the slope of the handrail. To accomplish this alignment each baluster component was hand crafted by a craftsman.
Although still possible today, it is prohibitively expensive for most construction and therefore rarely done. To make such features available at a reasonable cost requires the ability to create a system that allows for only the most limited number of balusters to be manufactured and maintained in inventory, which can be selected to achieve the desired alignment between both the tread and the handrail.
To date such a system has eluded the mass manufacturing industry. For example, some systems have been able to align features within a baluster with the handrail or alternatively with the tread; however, none have provided both features without custom manufacturing. In a tapered baluster system having a gradual tapers or small diameters pin tops it may deceptively appear that features have been aligned with both the handrail and the tread; however, this deception is revealed in tapered balusters having steeper tapers and larger diameter pin tops that show that the feature does not align with the hand rail when aligned with the tread.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved stairway system which provides a series of balusters which include features that align both with the tread and the handrail while, at the same time, minimize the number of baluster lengths within an inventory.
The present invention is directed to a stairway system, which includes a plurality of spaced apart treads; a handrail; and at least two balusters per tread. Each baluster includes a top length segment, a bottom length segment and a turning length segment, the turning length segment further includes a portion of defined features. According to the present invention, a length of the turning length segment of a subsequent baluster is greater than a length of the turning length segment of a previous baluster on the same tread according to the equation of the riser height divided by the total number of balusters (for example: 7xc2xdxe2x80x3 riser÷2 balusters=3xc2xexe2x80x3 or 7xc2xdxe2x80x3 riser÷3 balusters=2xc2xdxe2x80x3). Thus, each of a portion of the defined features in the bottom length segment of each of the balusters align with the tread for each baluster on the same tread.
The stairway system also includes an upright lateral support for supporting the handrail. In the preferred embodiment, the upright lateral support is a newel. One end of the newel is connected to the handrail and the other end of the newel is anchored. Preferably, the newel is connected to the one end of the handrail.
Also, in the preferred embodiment, the newel is vertically anchored, such as to the floor of the structure or to at least one tread. The anchor includes a bolt and a mounting column, wherein one end of the bolt is a wood screw for attaching to the newel. The mounting column preferably further includes a mounting plate attached to the mounting column. The mounting plate may also include a plurality of apertures for receiving fasteners for attaching the plate to the floor of the structure.
The spaced apart treads include a foot support surface and means for attaching the foot support surface to the structure. The width of the foot support surface generally is greater than the depth of the foot support surface. In the preferred embodiment, the means for attaching the spaced apart treads to the structure is a stringer. However, the means for attaching the spaced apart treads to the structure may also be by wall mounting. For example, a stringer supporting the stairs may be attached directly to a wall or with a skirt board between the stringer and the wall.
In the preferred embodiment, each of the spaced apart treads is spaced at a uniform riser height, which may vary between about 6xe2x80x3 and 9xe2x80x3 with about 7xc2xdxe2x80x3 being preferred.
Also, in the preferred embodiment, only four different baluster lengths are necessary for both two and three balusters per tread. In this case, the combined length of the top length segment, turning length segment and bottom length segment of each baluster is between 31xe2x80x3 and 46xe2x80x3. Specifically, the first of the four balusters is about 35xe2x80x3, the second baluster is about 39xe2x80x3, the third baluster is between 42xe2x80x3 and 44xe2x80x3, and there is a mid-size baluster between 35xe2x80x3 and 39xe2x80x3. In the most preferred embodiment, the mid-size baluster is about 37xc2xdxe2x80x3 and the third baluster of between 42xe2x80x3 and 44xe2x80x3 is about 44xe2x80x3.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a stairway system, the stairway system including: a plurality of spaced apart treads; a handrail; and at least two balusters per tread, each baluster having a top length segment, a bottom length segment and a turning length segment, the turning length segment including a portion of defined features; wherein a length of the turning length segment of a subsequent baluster is greater than a length of the turning length segment of a previous baluster according to the equation of the riser height divided by the total number of balusters.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a stairway system having a plurality of spaced apart treads and a handrail, the improvement including at least two balusters per tread, each baluster having a top length segment, a bottom length segment and a turning length segment, the turning length segment including a portion of defined features; wherein a length of the turning length segment of a subsequent baluster is greater than a length of the turning length segment of a previous baluster according to the equation of the riser height divided by the total number of balusters, wherein each of a portion of the defined features in the bottom length segment of each of the balusters align with the tread for both two balusters and three balusters per tread using only four different baluster lengths.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a stairway system, the stairway system including: a plurality of spaced apart treads; a handrail; at least two balusters per tread, each baluster having a top length segment, a bottom length segment and a turning length segment, the turning length segment including a portion of defined features; wherein a length of the turning length segment of a subsequent baluster is greater than a length of the turning length segment of a previous baluster according to the equation of the riser height divided by the total number of balusters, wherein each of a portion of the defined features in the bottom length segment of each of the balusters align with the tread for both two balusters and three balusters per tread using only four different baluster lengths; and an upright lateral support for supporting the handrail.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the drawings.